creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opowieści amerykańskiego ratownika górskiego 5
Wybaczcie mi za tak krótkie uaktualnienie, chłopaki, ale mam ręce pełne roboty, więc nie jestem pewien jak często będę wrzucał coś nowego. Naprawdę dziękuję za wsparcie, które mi daliście i ze względu na to, że mam tylko kilka historii do podzielenia się z wami, nie będę zwlekał. Zastanawiam się, co będziecie mieli do powiedzenia na ten temat. Strażak, który pomagał nam podczas operacji treningowej opowiedział mi o wezwaniu, które kiedyś dostał. Dotyczyło ono dzieciaka, który wspiął się na wysokie drzewo i nie mógł z niego zejść. Powiedział, że nie podali mu żadnych szczegółów, oprócz informacji, że potrzebują go żeby przyszedł i pomógł, bo nie mieli odpowiedniego sprzętu. Został wezwany okazjonalnie, ponieważ drzewo było naprawdę ogromne, nawet członkowie SAR’u twierdzili, że niebezpiecznie jest się na nie wspinać. Opowiadacz zajmował się przycinaniem drzew. To było przed tym jak dołączył do Straży Pożarnej, więc to było proste przynieść jego stary sprzęt na miejsce. Wieźli go przez około dwie mile aż w końcu zatrzymali się przy jednym z największych drzew w okolicy. Zaśmiał się i zapytał kapitana operacji w jaki sposób się tam dostał, opowiadając przy tym stary żart o “kocie na drzewie”. Kapitan jedynie pokręcił głową i powiedział mu by się tam wspiął i zabrał dzieciaka na dół. Wspomniał też, że domyślał się, że coś było na górze, ale nie chciał naciskać. Powiedział, że jak tak się wspinał, zaczął rozmyślać czy nie robią sobie z niego żartów. “Nie było opcji żeby dzieciak wspiął się na tak ch*lernie wysokie drzewo. Było nawet ogromne na dole, a w połowie drogi gałęzie zaczęły się zwężać przez co musiałem parę razy zawracać, bo nie byłem pewny, że gałęzie mnie utrzymają.” Ale mimo to wspinał się dalej, a kiedy był prawie na samej górze, zauważył kawałek niebieskiego materiału wśród gałęzi. “Zauważyłem koszulę dzieciaka zaplątaną w gałęziach. Zawołałem go i powiedziałem, żeby się do mnie przysunął jeśli może, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Wciąż się wspinałem, wykrzykując imię chłopaka i mówiąc mu żeby pozostał spokojny, że jestem tutaj by mu pomóc. Po pewnym czasie, w końcu do niego dotarłem, a raczej do tego, co po nim zostało kołyszącego się na wietrze wśród gałęzi i liści. Zrozumiałem dlaczego mi nie odpowiadał. Fakt, że tutaj się znalazł, był tylko i wyłącznie kaprysem losu. Gdyby tylko spadł w inny sposób, prawdopodobnie roztrzaskałby się o ziemię. Nie ma to jednak znaczenia, gdyż dzieciak nie żył od bardzo dawna. Nie żył nawet zanim się pojawił na tym drzewie. Nie mam pojęcia kto go tam zostawił, jak i po co, ale to było naprawdę pop*ierdolone. Flaki dzieciaka wypływały z jego ust i zwisały z gałęzi. Sposób w jaki zwisały przypominały jakąś poje*aną ozdobę świąteczną. Zauważyłem także, żę wyleciały z jego tyłka. Jego jelita zwisały z nogawek jego spodni. Nie było śladu po jego oczach. Zakładam, że wystrzeliły po tym jak nie wiadomo jaka siła spowodowała, że eksplodował jak piłeczka antystresowa. Widziałeś kiedykolwiek ciało, które pływało w wodzie przez długi czas? Widziałeś ich spuchnięte, wystające języki? Jego był podobny. Pamiętam, bo w jego ustach było pełno much. Myślę, że trochę mnie to zszokowało… Człowieku, po prostu go popchnąłem na dół. Połamałem kijem gałąź. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem… prawie straciłem przez to pracę, ale człowieku, myśl o tym, że musiałbym ściągać tego dzieciaka całą drogę na dół opartego o mój bark ze zwisającymi flakami, które musiałbym prawdopodobnie owinąć wokół siebie jak linę, żeby nie przeszkadzały… nie mogłem tego zrobić. Widziałem mnóstwo martwych dzieci. Nie pamiętam jak dużo. Widziałem dzieciaka, który schował się kiedyś w pełnej wannie podczas pożaru: ugotowało go żywcem zamieniając go w prawdziwą, ludzką zupę. Ale to… Nie wiem co to spowodowało, ale myśl o dotykaniu jego zwłok sprawiała, że czułem się jakbym miał stracić zaraz rozum. Usłyszałem dźwięk uderzania jego ciała o ziemię. Sądziłem, że każdy zacznie panikować, ale zachowywali się jakby wiedzieli, że ten dzieciak był martwy. Nic nie powiedzieli, ale także nie wrzeszczeli, nie panikowali, ‘’’nic’’’. Zszedłem na dół i zacząłem pytać kapitana kim myślał, że jest wysyłając mnie na górę, kiedy bardzo dobrze wiedział, że ten dzieciak jest martwy. Ale on tylko odpowiedział, że to nie moja sprawa, po czym powiedział, że jest wdzięczny za ściągnięcie dowodu na ziemię. Pamiętam, że to powiedział, pamiętam to dokładnie, bo poczułem się bardzo dziwnie słysząc to w ten sposób. “Dowód”. Jakby w ogóle nie był człowiekiem. Jakby nigdy nie był małym dzieckiem, który się zgubił i napotkał niewymownie popie*doloną rzecz na drodze. Kapitan miał załogę, która wyprowadziła mnie z lasu, ale on i dwóch pozostałych, zostało w tyle. Pomyślałem, że było to dziwne. Dlaczego nie poprosili mnie o pomoc w zabraniu dzieciaka? Próbowałem pytać, ale ludzie, którzy mnie prowadzili powiedzieli mi, że nie mogą o tym rozmawiać.” Zapytałem go jeszcze, co myśli, że się zdarzyło da chłopaka. Zamyślał się na krótką chwilę. “Powiedziałbym, że było to zmiażdżenie spowodowane lądowaniem, bazując na tym, jak jego flaki wyskoczyły z jego ciała, ale z tymi okaleczeniami idą w parze masywne uszkodzenia podskórne. TO nie stało się od tak. To było prawie jakby ktoś podłączył go do silnego odkurzacza albo ssawki a jego jelita zostały wessane. Ale nawet wtedy, zostaje się bez urazów. Żadnych. Zastanawia mnie to, stary. Naprawdę mnie to zastanawia.” Jeden z weteranów na treningu czyta NoSleep (miejsce na reddit, gdzie ludzie mogą postować swoje własne oryginalne historie) i rozpoznał moje opowiadania. Zna mnie bardzo dobrze, wymienialiśmy się historiami już wcześniej. Zapytał czy może się ze mną czymś podzielić odnośnie schodów i myśli, które miał. “Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny, że postanowiłeś udostępnić swoje historie i przeżycia. Sądzę, że to ważne by ludzie byli świadomi tego, co może ich tutaj spotkać, zwłaszcza dlatego, że Służba Leśna wykonuje świetną robotę zamiatając to wszystko pod dywan”. Zapytałem go co ma na myśli. “Jak to co mam na myśli? Brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania ze strony mediów? Żadnych wiadomości w gazetach odnośnie zaginięć dzieci lub ich ciał znalezionych mile od miejsca zaginięcia? David Paulides trafia w sedno, służba leśna robi wszystko, by ludzie nadal tutaj przychodzili, nawet jeśli wystawia to turystów na niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie jest tak, że te rzeczy dzieją się codziennie, lecz ich liczba wciąż wzrasta. Zwłaszcza schody. Byłem zaskoczony tym, że nie wspomniałeś o tych wywróconych.” Nie wiedziałem o czym on mówi. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć aby mówił mi coś takiego. Brzmiało to trochę nieprawdopodobnie. “Ziom, nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez ten długi czas ich nie spotkałeś. Nikt ci o nich nie powiedział?” Wzruszyłem ramionami i zapytałem go czy mógłby rozwinąć. “Cóż, występują tam normalne schody. Te, które pojawiają się, kiedy jesteś na swojej drodze. Wiem, że o nich wiesz. Jednakże czasem można spotkać też takie, które są wywrócone do góry nogami. Tak jakbyś miał domek dla lalek i postawił go dachem do dołu. Schody te są wywrócone w taki sposób, że ich mniejsza powierzchnia jest zagłębiona w ziemi i pozostawiona gdzieś w lesie. Nie widzę ich tak często, ale są chol*rnie dziwne, delikatnie mówiąc. Powoduje to, że zaczynam myśleć o nagraniu, które zostało odnalezione po tornadzie, kiedy wszystkie domy są rozerwane na strzępy a różne rzeczy walają się po ziemi jak kominy czy płotki ogrodowe. To nagranie wzbudziło we mnie większy niepokój niż te, które widuję normalnie. Nie mogę sobie jego wymazać z pamięci.” Zwykle nie łatwo mnie przestraszyć, jak większości ludzi tutaj, ale to, co mi powiedział, zostało ze mną do dziś i mnie zastanawia. Zamierzam spróbować znaleźć coś więcej na ten temat. Wspomniał także jak wielu ludzi zostało zaniepokojonych przez człowieka bez twarzy. Podekscytowany opowiedział mi o tym, że widział coś podobnego. “Byłem w terenie na treningu parę lat temu. Rozbiłem obóz i siedziałem w namiocie, kiedy to usłyszałem, że ktoś chodzi dookoła mojego obozu. Zostaliśmy poinformowani żeby nie odchodzić za daleko, więc wiesz pomyślałem, że to jakiś świeżak wyszedł się wysikać i nie mógł znaleźć drogi powrotnej. Pamiętasz tego gościa, który parę lat temu prawie spadł z pieprz*onej góry? Mam teraz lekką paranoję na tym punkcie i obawiam się, że może się coś takiego ponownie stać, więc wyszedłem z namiotu i poszedłem na skraj obozu. Wezwałem tego kogoś i powiedziałem, że obóz jest tutaj, ale oni nadal się ode mnie oddalali, wchodząc w głąb puszczy. Poszedłem więc za nimi. Wiem, to było głupie, ale byłem na tyle śpiący, że po prostu nie miałem ochoty się użerać z jakimś idi*otą, który może się zranić. Podążałem za tym czymś przez dobrą milę, a wtedy się zatrzymało na krawędzi rzeki. Mogłem zauważyć jej kontur, gdyż rzeka odbijała światło księżyca. Wyglądało to jak normalny człowiek, miało jakąś paczkę na plecach i wyglądał jakby był zwrócony twarzą do mnie. Zapytałem czy dobrze się czuje, czy potrzebuje pomocy a on przekręcił swoją głowę jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie rozumie. Zawsze mam przy sobie nóż, który ma przywiązaną małą latareczkę, więc odpaliłem ją a światło skierowałem na jego klatkę piersiową, żebym go nie oślepił. Oddychał powoli i głęboko, więc zastanowiło mnie czy czasem nie lunatykuje. Podszedłem bliżej zapytałem go ponownie. Podniosłem światło w górę i odczułem, że coś było nie tak, więc się zatrzymałem. Wciąż oddychał głęboko i powoli, co mi rozjaśniło pewną sprawę, która mnie nurtowała. To było tak, jakby chciał, żebym myślał, że oddycha. Jego oddechy były zbyt oczywiste i głębokie a jego ruchy przesadzone. Jego ramiona i klatka podnosiły się dosyć nienaturalnie. Rozkazałem mu się zidentyfikować, a wtedy on zrobił ten stłumiony dźwięk. Podniosłem światło do góry i słowo daję, on nie miał twarzy. Po prostu gładką skórę. Spanikowałem i upuściłem latarkę, ale zauważyłem, że się do mnie zbliżył, ale tak, jakby w ogóle się nie ruszał. Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, ale w jednej sekundzie był przy rzeczce, a w drugiej stał pięć stóp ode mnie. Nie obejrzałem się wtedy, nie mrugnąłem. To było tak, jakby poruszył się z taką prędkością, że mój mózg nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Upadłem na tyłek, ale mogłem zobaczyć jak linia na jego szyi się otwiera. Rozciągnęła się do jego uszu, jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu i uśmiechnął się do mnie tą szyją. Nie było żadnej krwi, po prostu czarna dziura, i mógłbym przysiąc, że się do mnie uśmiechnął tą blizną na szyi. Wstałem i uciekłem najszybciej jak mogłem do obozu. Nie słyszałem żeby mnie gonił, ale czułem jakby był zawsze za mną, ale kiedy spojrzałem do tyłu, nic nie zauważyłem. Uspokoiłem się kiedy dotarłem do obozu. Ogień wciąż się palił i myślę, żę fakt, że byłęm już z innymi ludźmi dodał mi otuchy, przez co przestałem się bać. Czekałem przy ogniu czy aby na pewno mnie nie śledził, ale niczego już nie usłyszałem przez parę dobrych godzin, więc wróciłem do łóżka. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale całe to zajście, było na tyle surrealistyczne, że od razu pomyślałem, że to była tylko moja wyobraźnia.” Pewnej nocy opowiadaliśmy sobie historie o duchach przed pójściem do łóżka żeby po prostu kogoś nastraszyć i śmiać się z każdego, kto spanikuje na jakiś widok. To głównie żółtodzioby boją się najbardziej, ale jedna kobieta opowiedziała historię, która spowodowała, że dostałem ogromnych ciarek na plecach i wiem na pewno, że inni też tak mieli. Powiedziała, że to prawda, ale przecież wszyscy mówią, że jakaś historia o duchach jest prawdziwa. Poniekąd wiedziałem jednak, że nie zmyśla. Powiedziała, że kiedy była dzieckiem, ona i jej przyjaciółka wędrowali w głąb lasu za jej domem. Mieszkała w północnym Maine, gdzie jest dużo niezaludnionych lasów narodowych. Stwierdziła, że lasy, które tam są mają się nijak do tych tutaj. Są tak blisko siebie, że ich gałęzie porośnięte listowiem prawie maksymalnie zasłaniają promienie słoneczne. Ona i jej przyjaciółka tam dorastali, więc nie byli za bardzo przerażeni faktem, że będą tam sami. Jednakże zawsze zachowywali pewną ostrożność w niektórych lokacjach. Mówiła, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale zawsze wiedziała, żeby nie odchodzić milę lub dwie od domu. Dorośli nigdy nie mówili dlaczego, ale była to nie niepisana zasada, którą nikt nie śmiał łamać. Wraz z przyjaciółką stworzyli opowiadania o niedźwiedziach tak dużych jak domy, które tam mieszkały, a także raczyli straszyć okolicznych mieszkańców chowając się w krzakach i wydając warczące dźwięki, kiedy inni ich szukali. Powiedziała, że pewnego lata była seria okropnych burz, które powaliły na ziemię parę drzew i podpaliło część lasu 5 mil za jej domem. Strażacy opanowali pożar, ale niektórzy wrócili “odmienieni”. “Wyglądali jakby wrócili z wojny. Można było wywnioskować, kto był przerażony ze względu na ich wyrazy twarzy. Sądzę, że był to “shell shock”. Przyjaciółka i ja powiedzieliśmy, że wyglądali jak chodzące żywe trupy. Nie uśmiechali się, nic nie mówili a większość z nich wyjechała z miasta po pożarze. Zapytałam rodziców o tym, co się wydarzyło, ale mówili, że nie wiedzą o co mi chodzi. Ktoś powiedział, że las jest znów bezpieczny, więc ja i moja przyjaciółka postanowiliśmy odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie wybuchł pożar. Nie powiedzieliśmy rodzicom gdzie mamy zamiar pójść i było to bardzo ekscytujące, że byliśmy tacy nieposłuszni. Odeszliśmy dwie mile od domów lub coś koło tego aż w końcu poczęliśmy zauważać spalone drzewa i ziemię. Pamiętam, że przyjaciółce zrobiło się smutno, bo znalazła szkielet jelenia zawinięty pod drzewem i musiałam wręcz ją od niego odciągnąć. Chciała go pochować, ale nie chciałam by go dotykała, bo jego poroże było dziwne. NIe pamiętam dlaczego. Wiem, że myślałam nad tym, że jest w nich coś nie tak, dlatego też nie chciałam nawet obok nich przechodzić. Im dalej szliśmy, tym bardziej spalony był las. W końcu nie pozostało żadne stojące drzewo, a otoczenie bardziej przypominało teren innej planety. Prawie nie było zielonego, wszędzie tylko brąz i czerń. Staliśmy tam i patrzyliśmy, a także słyszeliśmy krzyki w oddali. Spanikowałam, ponieważ pomyślałam, że to mój ojciec, który chce mi powiedzieć, że mam szlaban. Moja przyjaciółka odeszła i schowała się za dużą skałą. Powiedziała, że nie chce zostać tutaj przyłapana. Jej rodzice i tak zabronili jej tu przychodzić, więc skłamała, że idzie ze mną obejrzeć film. Poszłam za nią i zaczęliśmy słuchać. Słyszałam, że ten głos się zbliżał, aż w końcu zrozumiałam, że woła o pomoc. Pomyślałam, że był to jakiś wycieczkowicz, który się zgubił i potrzebuje wskazówek by wrócić do miasta. Zdarzało się to cały czas, więc zdarzało się, że pomagałam takim ludziom. Usłyszałam jak kieruje się w stronę mojego głosu, więc nie przestawałam go wywoływać dopóki nie zauważyłam jak biegnie w moją stronę. Podszedł bliżej i zauważyłam, że jego twarz była cała czerwona. Powiedziałam swojej towarzysce żeby dała mi swój plecak, bo miała w niej apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Wydała ten dźwięk obrzydzenia i zapytała mnie, czy widziałam jego twarz. Powiedziałam jej żeby się zamknęła i podbiegłam do niego. Zatrzymałam się w połowie drogi do niego i zauważyłam, że jego nos, usta i część jego czoła zniknęła. To wyglądało jakby były czysto ucięte. Mocno krwawił, zauważyłam, że jego kostki także były czerwone od krwi. Odeszłam krok do tyłu, ale była za bardzo przerażona, by odejść jeszcze dalej. Złapał mnie za ramię i szarpnął. Poczułam się jakbym dostała szoku. Zaczął coś mówić, ale nie byłam w stanie go zrozumieć, poza tym, że zapytał jak długo go nie było. Zapytał mnie ‘gdzie był jego oddział’, ale tylko potrząsnęłam głową. Spojrzał na mnie i zauważył mojego Walkman’a po czym krzyknął. Ciągle coś mówił dotykając swojej twarzy. Zauważyłam, że był dziwnie ubrany. Chodzi tu o ubiór nieodpowiedni na tą porę roku. Miał na sobie coś w rodzaju szarej, materiałowej kurtki i oficjalne spodnie. Jego kurtka miała te dziwne guziki i czerwone obwódki. Cały czas potrząsałam głową i mówiłam mu, że nic nie rozumiem. Otworzyłam apteczkę, ale on tylko wrzasnął i powiedział jedyną rzecz jaką zrozumiałam: ‘Nie dotykaj mnie! Sprawisz, że tam wrócę.’ Po tym jak krzyknął uciekł za siebie. Słyszałam jak cały czas krzyczał. Odwróciłam się i zauważyłam, że moja przyjaciółka płakała. Zawróciłam i zaczęłam wracać w stronę miasta. Ciągle mnie pytała co to był za człowiek, ale nic nie powiedziałam. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, powiedziałam jej, że nie chcę już się z nią bawić w tym lesie. Wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, ale nie rozmawiamy o tym człowieku. Nigdy” Uaktualnie to. kiedy tylko będę w stanie, chłopaki. Dziękuje za wsparcie! Część 6 ---- Źródło: Im a search and rescue officer for the us forest V Tłumaczenie: Marszuk Pożal się! 11:14, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowiadania